


The most beautiful scene

by akari_hyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akari_hyde/pseuds/akari_hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers saw the most beautiful thing ever happened in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most beautiful scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> A little gift for my dear heyfrenchfreudiana

It was nearly the end of summer.

 

The Avengers were as busy as usual, with new members joining the force ~~s~~. Steve spent a lot of time observing their strengths and weaknesses and helping them to work along with each other. In addition, HYDRA had been very active and he was sent out on missions often. He barely had a day off for himself and he missed his wife.

 

So when Sam and Bucky kindly offered to take over his duties for a day, he quickly took their offer, thanking them sincerely.

 

It was already three in the afternoon when he reached his home in Brooklyn. The beautiful house was a wedding gift from Tony, which he insisted Steve accept. Tony told him that the house was purchased by his father, Howard, who planned to give to Steve when the Second World War ended but never had the chance to. So when Steve announced that he and Natasha were engaged, Tony immediately started the renovation according to his father’s will. “My old man planned to give this as a wedding gift, for you and Auntie Peggy,” Tony told him. “Take it, Capsicle. This is what he wanted. I’m sure he would be happy for you.”

 

The house was quiet. There was no sight of Natasha but he was greeted by their border collie, Grace.

 

“Hey girl!” he petted the dog. “Where’s your mom?”

 

Grace tilted her head and then started to go up the stairs. Steve followed and found her stopped at the door of their bedroom. He quietly opened the door and found his wife taking her afternoon nap on their bed. Steve sat, silently observing his beautiful wife. As an assassin, she was used to keeping alert in her sleep but when they started sharing a bed, He helped her to slowly break that habit. He’d let her know that she would be safe in his arms and he would be the one to protect her (though he knew she would never need him to do so). Progress had been made, and now, she ~~’d~~ looked adorable and peaceful when she slept. Her red wavy hair scattered on the pillow, lips slightly parted. She was so beautiful and Steve couldn’t resist, kissing her gently on her forehead.

 

When he pulled himself away, he saw those long eye lashes flutter a little, and then those beautiful green eyes looking at him.

 

“Hm… Steve?” Steve usually returned home late, long after the sun had set, and she was a little surprised to see him.

Because Steve usually returned home late, she was a little surprised to see him.

She was a little surprised that he was home before the sun had set. “What time is it? You are early today.”

 

“It’s around 3:15,” he looked at the clock on the bedside table. “Did you have your lunch yet?” Steve grabbed her hand and kissed it.

 

“Yes, but your son didn’t like what I ate and make me puked it all out,” Natasha sighed. Though she was already in the sixth month of her pregnancy, the nausea and morning sickness still lingered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were on a mission eliminating one of the HYDRA facilities when they discovered Natasha was pregnant. One of the HYDRA agents kicked ~~hard on~~ Natasha’s stomach hard and sent her flying to a wall. She instantly felt an unbearable pain in her lower abdomen. She had never experience such kind of pain before and couldn’t bring herself to stand up because the pain was so intense. As soon as they cleared the facility, Steve carried her to the Quinjet and they headed back to the Avengers base where she was taken to the medical ward to be examined. The pain hadn’t subdued, and with other injuries her consciousness started to fade out. The doctor suspected some internal bleeding but instead they found out Natasha was pregnant when they examined her with the ultrasound. She was on the edge of miscarriage and the doctors weren’t sure if they could save both the mother and baby. Luckily, the doctor was able to stabilize everything but Natasha was ordered to stay in bed until the fetus ~~is~~ stabilized.

 

When she woke up the next morning, she found Steve slumbered on the chair next to her bed. She tried to sit up but she instantly felt some pain coming from a bruise on her back.

 

Steve was roused by her low groan. He immediately helped her to lower down back to the bed.

 

“You should lie down,” he lifted her shoulder and tried to lay her down on her bed.

 

“Steve, I’m fine. My back just hurts a little.”

 

“You need to lie down, Love. You are pregnant and nearly miscarried. The doctor has demanded you to stay in bed until everything is fine.”

 

“I’m what?” Natasha startled when she heard the word.

 

“Yes, you are pregnant. The doctor found out when he checked up on your internal bleeding. He also collected some blood to do a test. It’s positive. Nat, we are having a baby!” Natasha could hear the joy in Steve’s voice. “It’s a miracle!”

 

“No, Steve, there’s no miracle,” Natasha said. It was supposed to be a surprise she planned for Steve, but it seemed that the surprise had come a little early.

 

“I’ve been working with Helen Cho. She offered me a chance to be the subject of an experiment in recreating the tissues of internal organs. She promised me there was no risk so I took it. I haven’t checked with her for a few weeks because of the mission, so I had no idea how things progressed. Well, it looks like we did it.” She smiled at her husband and gently caressed his cheek. “I know you’ve told me it’s alright if we don’t have any children but I wanted to give us hope.”

 

“Nat… You don’t have to do this.”

 

“Yes, I have to and I want to. You’ve done so much for me and it’s my turn to do something for you. You deserve this and I want you to be happy.”

 

Steve couldn’t be more touched. He leaned down and kissed Natasha deeply. God, he couldn’t love her more.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha was ordered to stay in bed for 3 months. Steve and Fury took her out of the field because any stress would only do harm to both her and the baby. She occasionally worked at the command center when she was needed. Most of the time, she lived the ridiculously domestic life she had never imagined. Steve would serve her breakfast in bed every morning. He would also prepare lunch for her. Then she’d read books or watch movies for most of the day and have her dinner when Steve came home. To save her from boredom, Steve had adopted a lovely puppy as her companion (though Natasha was more of a cat person.).

 

 

“Nat, do you want to go somewhere? It’s fine to stay home if you feel tired.” He had been so busy that he hadn’t gone out with his wife in months. Natasha was also afraid of being recognized so she stayed home most of the time, except for when she took Grace for her walk.

 

“Hm… Can we go to the beach?”

 

“Beach?”

 

“Yes, I’ve wanted to go there with you at least once before the summer ends but you haven’t been around,” she pouted.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart. Duties called. But today, I’m all yours and I am going to fulfill your every wish.” He held her close and he could feel the curve of her belly pressing against his abdomen.

 

Steve hadn’t felt this much of love since his mother passed away. He’d never thought he would have a family again after he woke up from the ice. Natasha had given him everything.

 

Natasha gave Steve a small peck on his lips.

 

“I’ll go get changed. Are we taking Grace too?”

 

“Sure! It’s her first time to the beach, right?” Steve petted the dog and she barked happily.

 

They arrived at the Manhattan Beach Park an hour later. Steve let Grace out of the car and then he went to help Natasha, who gave him a glare for treating her like a queen.

 

“Hey! Don’t look at me. I just love to take care of you,” he held her arm and gently led her out of the car.

 

“You know, I’m just pregnant, not disabled,” Natasha rolled her eyes. “And I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

 

“Yes, I know. I just love taking care of my wife.” He didn’t let go of her hand, holding the leash with his other hand.

 

The three of them slowly walked down to the beach. Since it was a weekday, there were only few people so they didn’t have to worry being recognized. Steve unleashed Grace and let her run while he and Natasha walked slowly along the seashore, hand in hand. They didn’t go out together very often due to their work and identities, so they really enjoyed it when they had the chance. With the baby on its’ way, time for just the two of them was running out.

 

“We should do this more often,” Steve said. “How many dates did we have before we got married?”

 

“Not many indeed,” Natasha tried to count. “Besides eating dinner and watching movies, I can’t remember doing anything else.”

 

“Well, that officially made me the worst boyfriend ever.”

 

“Yes, you weren’t the best boyfriend. You were always busy, you weren’t romantic, and you’d put your duties on top of everything, even your girlfriend,” Natasha giggled when he pouted. “But it doesn’t matter because I wasn’t much better and I loved you anyway.”

 

The couple sat down to watch the sun set. The sky was clear and the late summer breeze was comfortable. Steve was glad that he had brought Natasha out for some fresh air. He knew how stressful the pregnancy had been for her. He remembered one night after Natasha was discharged and they had a conversation about being parents. She told him she was actually scared. She said she didn’t know how to be a mother, growing up without one. She could hardly remember anything before the Red Room. Her trainers and those in charge showed no mercy (let alone love) to her. No one ever had taught her how to love until Steve. Steve’s heart broke every time he heard about her childhood. He might have had a miserable childhood but at least he had his mother and Bucky and Bucky’s family. He had been surrounded by people who truly loved him. Natasha had no one, not even a friend. He felt sorry for her and he swore he would love her with everything he had until his very last breath.

 

They enjoyed a moment of peace and silence until Steve’s phone rang. It was Sam. He excused himself and walked away to answer the call. When he was done, he found that Natasha had left her original place. He began to look for her and found her standing near the sea playing with their dog. Grace leaned close to Natasha’s stomach as if she was greeting the playmate that was coming soon. Natasha petted her head tenderly, smiling. Grace then ran off to chase some birds and Natasha just stood there and watched her dog, her hand stroking her belly gently.

The sun had already half set and the breeze was still blowing gently against her. Her fiery red hair flowed freely in the air. Her body was still slim because she had only gained little weight in pregnancy (probably due to her severe nausea). The scene was exquisite. Steve’s heart almost stopped beating when he looked at his wife. He took out his phone and snapped the most beautiful scene he had ever witnessed in his life.

 

He walked up to his wife and closed his arms around her tightly, placing little pecks on her hair, then her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. When they finally parted their lips, he looked deeply in her beautiful green eyes.

 

“What?” She looked confused. “Something’s wrong?”

 

“No. It’s just… I love you, so much.” He pressed his forehead up against hers and whispered those words.

 

“I love you, too.” Natasha tipped her toes and sealed their lips together again.

 

* * *

Author's Note:

 

Here's the picture where I got the inspiration from. 

Credits to the owner.


End file.
